The Good Son
by DarkSaiyajinMan
Summary: My second fic, based on the Dragon Ball Super Z fanfiction series. Trunks, Juuhachi-gou, and the others encounter an unexpected visitor from space.


Part I

Trunks' Journal: 2nd March 

You could say that my life has been a little less than ordinary. I grew up during a very trying and horrible time in   
this planet's history. I grew up seeing all my friends killed by Dr. Gero's invincible cyborgs. Even my strong and proud father was no match for them. Because of them, I grew up without my father; but I was lucky to be raised by my loving and intelligent mother and my valiant, kind-hearted mentor Gohan. Things had seemed to go from bad to worse when Gohan himself was killed by those cyborgs, but my mother's time machine gave me a second chance to put things right. I went back to the past and changed history. Now my younger self will be able to grow up with both his parents. Though I was not able to change my own future, I became strong enough and I destroyed 17 and 18--or so I thought. Shortly after finishing Cell, Juuhachi-gou returned--but not as her former cold, destructive self. My mother believed her enough to allow her to stay with us. At first I refused to believe that this thing had changed for the better, that it was trying to become human and atone for its actions. Though over the last few months she, Juuhachi-gou, earned my trust and respect. During the course of the wild events that not only saw the return of her evil brother, but also Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and my father; Juuhachi-gou became my best friend, my intimate companion. Her heroic actions, her kind heart, and her stunning beauty melted any cold feelings I had left towards her--which now brings me to the present. Though I don't know if my father will ever forgive Juu-chan, there has been some peace in all our lives again. My feelings for Juu seem to be growing stronger with every passing day. Any day now, I think I'll have the courage to ask her out on a date, I just hope that she will say yes. Today's my birthday, I hope it'll be my lucky day. 

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang everyone, except Vegeta and Piccolo of course. The whole gang had gathered at Capsule Corp. to celebrate Trunks' 22nd birthday. Trunks couldn't think of a time in his life that he was happier. Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Dende were there. Juu and Bulma were at Trunks' side congratulating him. Vegeta and Piccolo were both off to the side leaning against the wall, Piccolo with a slight smile and Vegeta with his trademark smirk. Trunks blew out the 22 candles, nearly blowing the cake off the table in the process. After he opened all his presents, Bulma turned up the dancing music and a dancing contest had begun with Piccolo and Dende as judges. Much to everyone's surprise, Goku managed to bait Vegeta into the competition, each partnered with their respective wives. Trunks felt his nerves a little more shaky as he turned his attention to Juu.   
"Hi Juu, heh heh," Trunks said nervously, "well...I was wondering, uhh, you know, uhhhh wanna dance?"   
"I don't know, I was holding out for Piccolo over there," Juu answered with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "but I think I can give you a break today, sure, why not." With Gohan with Videl, the dance contest began. Trunks and Gohan were too busy admiring there respective partners to care about winning. That left Goku and Vegeta, who both decided to take the contest airborne. Goku and Chi-Chi impressed the judges with a floating tango, but Vegeta and Bulma won with their floating Lambada routine. Everyone congratulated the winners. Vegeta was proud at first that he beat Goku at something until he realized what he just did. He admitted for once that his obsession with beating Goku had gone a bit too far. Soon after the gruff expression returned to his face. The party ended a few hours later. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Dende had already left. Vegeta and Bulma decided to go to bed early. Trunks saw the lustful expressions on his parents' faces, so he knew why. He was sitting on the porch watching the stars in the sky when he detected a friendly presence sit next to him.   
"Hi Juu, long day huh?" Trunks asked.   
"Sure was Trunks," she replied. "What's the birthday boy thinking about?"   
"Oh nothing, I just like going outside and looking at the stars every now and then. What a beautiful night--just like you."   
"Arigatou (thank you). For a shy fellow like yourself, you dance pretty well."   
"Ahh shucks," Trunks said blushing.   
"Trunks, I know I never told you this before, but arigatou ."   
"For what?"   
"For believing in me, and for letting me be your friend. I know it's not easy to let go of the past. Both our pasts have been very forgettable." Trunks turned towards Juu and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.   
"Juu-chan, what happened then doesn't matter to me anymore. I only care about the kind of person you are now. Since you returned, you've been there for my mother and me every step of the way. You coming back into my life was one the best things that's ever happened to me. I am very proud be your friend."   
"Thanks, a girl needs to hear stuff like that sometimes." Juu said, smiling. She gave Trunks a small peck on the cheek. Trunks' cheek was even more red. They just sat there together quietly for a while until Trunks realized the time on his watch.   
"Hey, it's 2AM already, guess we need to go to bed."   
"Oh really, I guess you're right." Trunks walked Juu to her bedroom door.   
"I'm not doing anything tomorrow, wanna hang out and do something?" Trunks asked.   
"Sure, tomorrow's fine," Juu responded, "but I was hoping that we could do something tonight." Before Trunks could reply Juu grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately. Trunks was surprised at first but before he knew it, he was lifting Juu into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom, making sure he closed the door behind them.   
"So, this is the birthday present you were saving for me." Trunks said with a smile while laying her gently on the bed. After shedding their clothes, Trunks joined her under the covers. "I was hoping to do the unwrapping, Juu-chan."   
"Oh shut up and kiss me, Murasakige (my Purple-Haired Warrior) ," Juu seductively responded.   
A couple of hours later, Bulma was awake in bed next to her husband after a very passionate night. She decided to get up and look outside through the window. She thought to herself there for a few minutes until a familiar voice broke her concentration.   
"What are you doing up woman?" Vegeta asked sounded half tired.   
"Nothing honey, just thinking about today. It was a great party. Everyone had fun. I wondered what happened to Trunks when the party ended?"   
"He was probably with that wind-up doll girl of his doing who know what!"   
"Relax Vegeta, do you really think they're that close?"   
"I know, I'm his father. He had that look in his eyes, the same one I had when I fell for you."   
"You know honey, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more nicer to Juu-chan."   
"She did kill me once, excuse me for not being all nice and sweet to her." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma returned to bed and turned to her husband with a concerned look on her face.   
"I know dear, but she's trying to make things right. Look, I'm not telling you to be her best friend, but try not to act like you're gonna blow a hole through her every time you see her. Please Vegeta, if not for me, at least for the sake of our son."   
"Well...for you and Trunks, I'll try." Vegeta finally said with the gruff expression on his face. Bulma then changed the subject.   
"I didn't know you could dance like that Vegeta."   
"Don't remind me, I made a total ass of myself just to beat Kakorot.   
"Quit complaining Vegeta," Bulma said annoyed, "no one put a gun to your head and made you dance, besides you looked very cute dancing like that and we did win."   
"Cute?! Humph!" Vegeta growled.   
"Don't be that way Princey, you're still my favorite Saiyan warrior," Bulma chuckled, kissing Vegeta repeatedly on the neck. She knew that he could never resist her when she did that.   
"Ugghhh, Bulma! Yyyou knnowww that drives me crazy!" Vegeta stuttered. Bulma grabbed her husband and dragged him under the covers with her. "Damn woman! You really know how to turn a guy on." Vegeta returned Bulma's kisses while she giggled like a giddy child. Just then Vegeta paused suddenly.   
"What's wrong honey?" Bulma asked.   
"Thought I sensed something from space, probably nothing."   
"Well then, shall we continue then?" Bulma said impatiently.   
"Damn straight woman!" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
Later that morning, a round pod-like spaceship was heading towards Earth. Its lone passenger was injured to some extent. The being was a white, lizard-like creature covered with blood. The being struggled with his injured arm to activate a recording device, the being then spoke.   
"Greetings, people of Earth. I have recorded this message in the event that I may not be alive when I arrive. My name is Freeza, Jr., son of Freeza and grandson of King Cold. I am looking for the Saiyan that defeated my father and grandfather, for he is the only one that can help my people now. The reason I have come here is..." Just then Freeza, Jr. blacked out from his injuries. 

Part II 

That afternoon on Earth, Trunks had the whole day planned with Juuhachi-gou. They would start with a picnic in the park, next flying across the countryside for a while, then an evening of dancing and dinner, and finally a quiet night home. Trunks would have been content with just going out with Juu, but he had already slept with her. The day started as planned, Juu and Trunks enjoyed a nice picnic in the park on a beautiful afternoon. Trunks was particularly glad that Juu had let her hair grow. The sun glistening locks enhanced her beauty. Juu admired Trunks shy demeanor and she could get lost in those beautiful eyes of his. At first they ate their lunch in silence, eyeing and admiring one another. Then they laid side by side on the green, short grass. Then Juu broke the silence.   
"What a wonderful day, isn't it Trunks?"   
"It sure is Juu-chan, and having you with me makes it that much better. Let me ask you something, Juu-chan. When did you start having feelings for me?"   
"Well...ever since my return I always thought you were kinda cute," Juu chuckled, then paused to think about the question, then she continued. "The time when I started having real feelings for you is just after your mother and I were nearly killed when that building collapsed. I left because of your consistent hatred for me. I was there in that devestated town not knowing what to do with my life. At the time you probably preferred putting me out of my misery, but then you cared enough to ask what was wrong. I broke down and cried on your shoulder and you comforted me. I know it wasn't easy for you to do that, but it really meant a lot to me."   
"At that time, I didn't know if I could ever forgive you, but I was willing to try. After that, things got so much better between us, I believed that I could tell you anything. I no longer saw you as a killing machine, but rather as a beautiful, sensitive woman that deserved someone who would treat her as well as she treated others. Guess I hoping that you would let that person be me. Then one day it dawned on me that I could never hurt you, that I would always be there for you no matter what."   
"So I guess a cyborg and a Saiyan can find happiness together, huh," Juu said. She was now laying her head on Trunks' chest. "So where do we go from here?"   
"One day at a time sweetheart, we got our whole lives ahead of us," Trunks replied. Just then Trunks sensed a faint power level from space heading towards Earth. "Juu, I think we might have company soon. Someone, or something, is heading towards the Earth and it should land near here."   
"Who is it, Trunks?"   
"I don't know Juu-chan, but I know I sensed a ki similar to that one before." Trunks and Juuhachi-gou looked up and saw a small spacecraft plummeting out the sky. The ship finally crashed about a mile away from where Trunks and Juu was. They took off into the air and investigated. By the time they got there Goku and Vegeta was already on the scene. "Hey tou-san (dad), Goku-san!"   
"Hey Trunks, Juu!" Goku yelled cheerfully. "What are you two doing here?"   
"We were nearby when I sensed the ship, what is it?" Trunks asked.   
"It's a Saiyan spacecraft, boy," Vegeta answered.   
"I wonder who could be inside?" Juu asked.   
"There's only one way to find out Tin Girl," Vegeta acknowledged Juu with his usual nickname for her. He calmly jumped down into the crevice the ship made. He nonchalantly walked up to the ship and pushed a button on it causing its door to open. An unconscious Freeza Jr. laid inside. Juu had no idea who this was, but Goku and Trunks recognized the being immediately and they both flared up into Super Saiyan mode with anger.   
"It's Freeza!!" they both yelled.   
"That's Freeza?" Juu asked surprised at the being's appearance. "I thought he was dead."   
"This is not Freeza," Vegeta replied, "Well...not the Freeza you guys know." Vegeta then saw the flashing recorder button on the ship's controls. He pushed the button and the gang heard Freeza Jr's message.   
"Freeza, Jr.???" said Goku in shock.   
"Hai Kakorot, though I'm surprised he's still alive after all this time. I thought he was dead."   
"Why did he come here, tou-san ?" Trunks asked.   
"I don't know. I haven't heard from this guy in a long time"   
"Well, according to his message, he seems friendly," Goku said, "this senzu bean should get him talking again." Goku fed Freeza, Jr. the senzu and almost immediately he opened his eyes. He spoke when he saw a familiar face.   
"Vegeta, is that you?"   
"Hai, Junior, what happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"   
"That's what my father and his followers tried to do to me," Junior responded, then he turned to Goku, Trunks, and Juu. "Who are you guys?"   
"I'm Goku," Goku said. "The lavender-haired guy is Trunks and she is Juuhachi-gou. Why did you come here Junior?" Goku asked.   
"Because your people and mine are in great danger. Unlike my father and grandfather, we Changelings are peace-loving people. Unlike them, I only wished to live in peace. My father used his power to oppress our people. I did not share my father's views. Father knew that my power could rival his one day so he tried to get rid of me. He sent his assistant, Commander Frigid to kill me. I did not want to endanger my mother so I fled our planet, but he followed me. He told me that father sent him to kill me. He followed me to another planet--it was in poor shape. Just when we were about to fight, the planet was starting to explode. I managed to get off the planet in time, but I saw no sign of Frigid. News reached my father so he assumed I was dead. I knew that I was not strong enough to challenge him, so I remained in exile for all those years. Then I got word that a Super Saiyan destroyed my father and grandfather. So I returned home and my mother and I took control of our planet and freed our people of their oppression. We lived in peace for a number of years, but then Frigid returned to planet Freeza to carry on in his master's footsteps. He was planning this coup for some time now, some of our own military suddenly turned against us. My mother and I fought bravely with some of our loyal soldiers. We fought for months, but our soldiers were all eventually killed. Our only hope was to enlist the help of the Super Saiyan. We both knew that the Super Saiyan was from Earth. We each had a spacepod programmed to come here. I took a blast for my mother and was badly injured. She saw me badly injured so mother put me in the first ship and sent me on my way while she tried to hold off Frigid's forces. I managed to get here in one piece, but my mother was not so lucky. Looking down from my ship, I saw Frigid kill my mother before my eyes. I was helpless to do anything. My only hope was to make it to Earth. Frigid knows about the Super Saiyan and he plans to follow me to Earth to destroy us all. I know my father did many terrible things to you Vegeta, but please can you and your friends help me defeat Frigid and end my people's suffering?" The gang was silent for a while, allowing Junior's story to sink in. Vegeta thought about all the personal pain Freeza caused him during the course of his life: the demise of his father, his home, and even himself until the Dragonballs brought him back. Trunks and Goku each dealt with Freeza before, they were both up to the challenge. Juuhachi-gou have only heard of Freeza, but she too was willing to help out in any way.   
"Of course we'll help you Junior," Goku said, "how 'bout it guys?"   
"Count me in Goku." Trunks said.   
"Me too." Juu added. "How about you Vegeta?" Vegeta turned to Juu with a stern look and his arms crossed, then he simply nodded. The others were a little surprised he agreed.   
"Arigatou all," Junior said relieved. "I'm afraid we don't have much time, Frigid and his forces should arrive here any time now. He's also left some of his military forces on Planet Freeza in case I should return. I'm afraid we'll have to do this on two fronts."   
"In that case, I can take you back to planet Freeza." Goku said.   
"Do you have a ship, Goku?" Junior asked.   
"Don't need one, responded Goku, "I have Instantaneous Movement."   
"You must have learned that from Yardrat. That was one of many planets my father planned to conquer. You remind me of a Saiyan named Bardock, Goku."   
"He's my father, Junior."   
"Wait a minute! You must be Kakarot. I heard that a Saiyan named Kakarot defeated my father on Namek. Between us, we should have no problem succeeding on Planet Freeza."   
"Fine then, I will stay behind. Frigid is mine!" Vegeta said.   
"Juu and I will stay with you Tou-san ." Trunks added. Vegeta simply snorted.   
"Then it's settled," Goku said. "Hold on to me, Junior, here we go!" Junior grabs on to him while Goku put two fingers on his forehead and they both disappear. Vegeta and the others sensed very powerful energy levels heading towards Earth. They predicted that the invaders should arrive east of their current position, so they took off into the air. Vegeta was leading the way with a determined look on his face. Trunks noticed how personal this is for his dad.   
"Juu, tou-san never told me much about his past; I know he hates Freeza and all, but I am still surprised that he would help Freeza's son."   
"It is strange, Trunks dear," Juu responded, "let me talk to him."   
"Good luck, you'll need it." Trunks knew his father was not good company when he was in one of these moods. Juu sped up a little to catch up with Vegeta. Vegeta noticed Juu maintaining his stern demeanor.   
"What do you want Wind-Up Dolll?!" Vegeta growled.   
"Trunks and I noticed how personal this is for you, doushitano (what's wrong)?"   
"None of your business."   
"Look Vegeta, I know you hate my guts, but I'll do whatever I can to help you and Trunks and..."   
"Look Juu," Vegeta interupted her. He sighed and then continued. Juu was surprised Vegeta called her by name. "Freeza and his band of circus freaks made me into cold-hearted killer. Without feeling, without remorse, we Saiyans conquered one planet after another, destroyed one life after another--just to enhance Freeza's image. I was a mere tool of destruction for him. You of all people should understand that."   
"Hai, I'll always hate Gero for what he made my brother and I do."   
"I suppose you were victims just like the rest of us, and then you did your best to make things right. I could care less about Junior, but I won't let anyone else fall under that kind of influence again."   
"You mean you forgive me, Vegeta?"   
"I didn't say that, but you seem to make my son happy. In terms of your looks and personality, he could have done a lot worse."   
"Thanks Vegeta, I think." Juu said with a half smile.   
"Don't press your luck! You better not jerk my son around or else!"   
"Fair enough," Juu responded. As the energy levels became closer and stronger, the trio picked up the pace and prepared themselves for the battle ahead. 

Part III 

Goku and Junior arrived at Planet Freeza's capital city. The atmosphere and scenery were far from picturesque. The skies were black from smoke coming out the local refineries. The buildings were ravaged with age and decay. Goku was even more shocked when he saw the citizens. They looked less than powerful and magestic like Freeza. They wore rags, women and children slept in the street, they were even ravaging through garbage cans for food. It pained Junior greatly to see his people in this condition.   
"You live here Junior?!" Goku asked.   
"I'm afraid so, Goku," Junior sadly responded. "It wasn't always this way. My people once had plenty of food and supplies and clothing, but my misguided father and grandfather only cared for conquering the universe. They used most of the planet's resources to create spaceships and weapons of destruction and to pay soldiers from other worlds to follow them. As you may know, they used those weapons and technology to get the Saiyans to help them. They forsake the needs of the people and the people suffered for it. My grandfather ordered all able-bodied people to work in the factories, not caring that they needed to support their families. The air pollution took its toll on the buildings, leaving many people without homes. Unlike my family and the military, the people aren't remotely strong enough to rebel. My mother thought that she could change Freeza's and grandfather's evil ways, but it was no good. Things had looked up when father and grandfather were gone, but Frigid returned and things are now as bad as ever."   
"Don't worry, we'll beat Frigid, I swear it!" Goku growled. Junior nodded to Goku in appreciation, then he pointed to a large palace in the middle of the city.   
"That's our target, Goku. That's my former home and where most of the military is held up. We can win if we can take the palace back."   
"Alright then, let's do it!" Goku yelled. Goku and Junior blasted off for the palace.   
Meanwhile back on Earth, Vegeta and company knew that the power levels were very close now. They landed and quickly looked up in the sky. They saw a lone bug-looking spaceship descending. It finally landed on the dry, rocky terrain. The main door opened and no less than 20 soldiers exited the ship--they weren't Changelings at all. They surrounded the ship and then four figures exited the ship. Three large Changelings, each about the size of King Cold appeared, they were followed by a smaller one. Each one wore typical Saiyan uniforms, but the smaller one also wore a cape and a crown-like headpiece. The smaller one looked straight at Vegeta and spoke.   
"Ah, Vegeta! We meet again! It has been a long time. Let me introduce myself to your friends. I am King Frigid the Great. These are my three best soldiers. Scary looking huh...heh, heh, heh, heh. Don't worry though, I told them to kill you last."   
"King Frigid?!" Vegeta laughed, "You're just a cheap Freeza imitation! It's too bad you and your pitiful bodyguards came all this way just to die, just like your master." Vegeta's smirk was bigger than ever.   
"Why you insolent monkey!!! How dare you!" Frigid yelled. He then calmed down and grinned. "You were always just all talk, Vegeta, all talk. You couldn't even defeat Freeza on Namek, and we're much stronger than he was then. Go ahead primate! Put up or shut up!"   
"As you wish, lizard boy." Vegeta said calmly. He quickly looked behind him and nodded to Trunks and Juu. They knew what Vegeta was about to do. Vegeta turned back to the enemy, slowly began to lift his middle and index fingers upward and smirked. "I got one more word for you Frigid....kaboom." Just then a giant explosion ensued wiping out everything within a several mile radius. Trunks and Juu were safely in the air. *Not bad, Vegeta,* Juu thought. After the smoke cleared, her eyes then went to straight shock. Vegeta and Trunks were also frozen with shock. The other soldiers and the ship were completely destroyed, but Frigid and his Changeling soldiers were unharmed.   
"Nice little light show," Frigid said scornfully, "but you killed my men! And now we'll have to kill you all slowly and painfully." He then looked up to Juu. "Hey babe, if you're nice, I might allow you to entertain me before I kill you."   
"Entertain this!" Juu yelled. She fired an energy blast at Frigid, but one of his soldiers slapped it away.   
"I like 'em fiesty." Frigid responded. "How about your bitch, Vegeta. You think she could entertain me instead?" He laughed defiantly. Vegeta's and Trunks' red buttons had just been pressed. They flared up into Super Saiyan level and shot themselves and Frigid and company like cannonballs. Now the whole group were engaged in close-range combat. Vegeta was fighting Frigid while Trunks and Juu were locked in a two on three battle with Frigid's soldiers.   
Back at Capsule Corporation, Chi-Chi was there looking for her husband and son. Bulma was the only one present. She was standing on the front porch looking over the horizon.   
"Hi Bulma," Chi-Chi said with a very worried look on her face. "Have you seen Goku or Gohan today?   
"I'm afraid not, Chi-Chi," Bulma responded.   
"Where's everyone else?"   
"Trunks and Juu were supposed to be a date, Piccolo's up on Dende's Lookout, and Vegeta disappeared after telling me he felt a power level heading towards Earth. I got a bad feeling, Chi-Chi."   
"I do too, Bulma," Chi-Chi responded. "Every time there's trouble, Goku disappears and he takes Gohan with him. Sometimes I want to strangle him! He'd worry me gray if I wasn't wished young again!"   
"Don't worry, Chi-Chi, those guys can take care of themselves. Things'll work out...I hope."   
Back on Planet Freeza, Goku and Junior managed to defeat the outer guards with little trouble and they reached the upper tower. Before they could get inside, they were attacked by a horde of Changeling soldiers. Each of them were only half as strong as Freeza was, but they far outnumbered Goku and Junior.   
"These creeps just keep coming!" Goku snarled as he smacked one away with a vicious punch.   
"I don't understand it," Junior said. "Frigid only has three other Changelings working under him. Where did all these guys come from?!"   
"I don't know, but we can't keep this up forever!" Goku yelled.   
"KA-----MEE....!"   
"Nani (huh)?!" Junior wondered.   
"HA-----MEE....!"   
"Who's that?!" Goku asked. He couldn't see anything around him because he was surrounded by Changelings.   
"HAAA!" A great beam of energy came from nowhere and vaporized a number of the Changelings. Goku could finally see around and spotted a familiar and friendly face.   
"Gohan!!!" Goku yelled with joy.   
"Sorry I'm late, tou-san ! Piccolo and I were away with Dende. Once we got back to the tower, we saw that all hell was breaking loose. Mr. PoPo told us what was happening. Good thing you taught me that Instantaneous Movement, huh?"   
"Look guys!" Junior interupted. "Those metal fragments falling down, they're machines!"   
"That explains why they keep coming," Goku said.   
"Great!" Gohan added. "More cyborgs!"   
"In that case, they have to be running on the palace's power. If I can get inside somehow, I can shut down the power." Junior said.   
"Go ahead. We'll cover you." Goku responded. With Goku and Gohan keeping the cyborgs busy, Junior managed to enter the tower. He fought his way through the Changeling tin cans inside and finally reaches the control room. He saw the shutoff switch, but a force field surrounded it.   
"OK, this is bad," he told himself. "I hope that this move I saw tou-san do work.....FREEZA CUTTER!"   
Junior sliced a groove through the forcefield, the switch, and the whole tower. Outside, Goku and Gohan noticed the cyborgs suddenly shut down and fall to the ground. Then they saw the entire upper tower collapse, nearly taking the entire palace with it.   
"Junior!" Goku yelled. Goku and Gohan flew down and dug through the debris. They saw no signs of life at first, but then a figure slowly dug his way out the rubble behind them. Junior finally made he way to his feet. He took a moment to catch his breath, then he let a slight smile as the Son's turned to him.   
"Sorry guys, guess I overdid it a little...mission accomplished." Junior said.   
"Heh, heh..." Goku and Gohan giggled in unison. They give Juniors thumbs up. Junior returned their gestures with his own.   
The fight on Earth was intensifying. Vegeta had his hands full with Frigid, but he was holding his own. Trunks and Juu had their own problems with the three Changelings.   
"Some first date, huh Trunks?" Juu joked.   
"You can't say our times together are boring, though," Trunks responded. About a mile away, Vegeta was fighting with Frigid.   
"Come on Vegeta! Is that all you got, Saiyan?!" Frigid snickered.   
"I'm just getting started you fool!" Vegeta responded. Frigid swung a swift left at him, but Vegeta managed to duck just in time to land a solid shot to Frigid's stomach. He doubled over in pain and Vegeta used that chance to lay into him some more. Vegeta knocked Frigid backwards with a vicious uppercut to the face. He then nailed the tyrant with a double-fisted hammer punch, sending Frigid crashing into a nearby mountain range.   
"Now it's time to finish you off!" Vegeta yelled. He powered up for a few seconds for his signature attack.   
"FINAL FLASH!!!!" Vegeta screamed. He sent the blast into the mountain range. The following explosion reduced the mountains into a mass of rubble and smoke. Vegeta could not see any sign of Frigid in the smoke. It appeared that the evil heir apparent to Freeza had been laid to rest. 

Part IV 

Trunks and Juu were still fighting with the three Changelings. "Don't these guys ever quit?!" Juu asked very frustrated.   
"Guess not," Trunks responded. Just then Trunks received a major shot in the stomach. The first two Changelings took advantage and pummeled him. Trunks couldn't defend himself.   
"Trunks!" Juu yelled. While she was looking at Trunks, the third Changeling nailed her from behind. The force of the blow slammed her hard into the ground.   
"Juu-chan!" Trunks yelled. He tried to break free, but his attackers had him trapped. He could feel himself slowly but surely falling out Super Saiyan mode. The first one had Trunks in an arm lock from behind while the second one pummeled him in the front. Juu was a little disoriented; as she struggled to get back on her feet, the third Changeling waited behind powering up for an energy blast. Juu had no idea the danger she was in.   
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!" The third Changeling heard the yell from his right side. He turned that way and was then impaled by a corkscrew-like beam. Gushes of blood came from his mouth and he fell back to earth hard. Juu turned around and saw the enemy plummeting downwards; she smiled when she looked to her left.   
"Hey Green Guy! 'Bout time you showed up!"   
"Nice to see you too, Juu," Piccolo responded. He saw the third Changeling trying to get back up, but Piccolo powered up and fired a blast right at him, finishing the job. "Come on, your boytoy's in trouble." Trunks was already out of Super Saiyan while his attackers continued their doubleteam assault. He thought he was a goner, but the next thing he knew both Changelings went flying. Trunks was falling towards the ground when Juu caught him before he hit bottom.   
"JJJuuu-chan....PPPiccolo..." he stuttered.   
"I gotcha sweetheart," Juu said to him softly. "Here, it's a good thing Piccolo had one of these." She put the senzu in Trunks' mouth. A few seconds later, Trunks felt like his old self again. He turned to her and gave her a short kiss on the lips.   
"Thanks Juu," he said. Juu blushed.   
"Alright already! You two can get a motel room later. Let's finish those clowns!" Piccolo said annoyed. The Changelings managed to regain their composure in mid-air. They were powering up for an energy blast.   
"Let's do it, guys!" Piccolo shouted. The trio powered up for a counter-attack. The Changelings fired their blasts together straight at the heroes.   
"HAAAAAA!" shouted all three with their respective energy blasts. Their combined power easily overpowers the Changelings' beams and they were vaporized into dust. The trio descended to the ground following their victory.   
"Well, that takes care of that," Piccolo said.   
"Wait a minute!" Trunks exclaimed. "Where's tou-san ?!" Just then a figure in the sky were approaching them fast. Trunks smiled when he was finally able to make the figure out. Vegeta made his descent.   
"Tou-san , where's Frigid?"   
"He's toast, boy. What would you expect from your father, Prince of the Saiyans?" Vegeta boasted. *An ego the size of the Earth,* Piccolo thought to himself. Right after that Goku, Gohan, and Junior reappeared. They were glad to see their friends OK.   
"Hi guys! Looks like you got it all wrapped up here," said Goku.   
"It's over at last," Junior said, "Thanks to all of you."   
"Who's this guy?" Piccolo asked.   
"I'm Junior...uh...Freeza, Jr.," Junior responded.   
"Freeza?...Junior?" Piccolo responded shocked. He then smiled. "A Changeling fighting for peace; there's something you don't see everyday."   
"Juu-chan," Trunks said softly while pulling his girl into his arms. "Looks like we can finish that date after all."   
"That's something worth fighting for," she responded. They kissed and hugged each other tightly. Junior walked up to Vegeta offering his hand for a handshake. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed as usual.   
"Uh...thanks, for helping me Vegeta."   
"I didn't do it for you!" Vegeta snapped. "I had my own score to settle with those freaks!" Junior face suddenly turned to anger as he faced Vegeta. He quickly grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the side. Vegeta got up immediately ready to pound Junior's face in when he noticed Junior was on the ground with a big hole in his chest. Junior threw Vegeta out of the path of a blast targeted for him and Junior took the blow full force.   
"What the hell?!...." Vegeta exclaimed. He and the others turned around and were not happy with what they saw. Standing a ledge not far away, Frigid was very much alive and not very happy after getting roughed up a little earlier.   
"Iie (no)...can't...be!" Vegeta said frozen with shock and fear.   
"What's the matter, Vegeta! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Frigid scorned. "Foolish monkey! You really thought you beat me! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'm sorry to tell you that I've only been toying with you. You got some lucky hits on me, but the fun's over. Now it's time to show you the real me. You will all die!" Frigid began powering up. The skies suddenly were becoming dark. Frigid was surrounded by a fiery aura of dark energy.   
"Oh man! What a power!" exclaimed Piccolo.   
"What is he doing?!" Trunks asked. Junior, coughing up blood, struggled to speak.   
"He's...he's transforming. All...is....lost now." with that last breath, Junior perished.   
"Junior!" Goku yelled while checking him for a pulse. "He's dead. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FRIGID!!!!" Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan and launched a head-on assault on the transforming Frigid. Frigid saw Goku coming and fired a quick blast from his eyes. Goku was shot right out the sky and landed hard. Goku got up virtually unhurt, but he knew he couldn't stop Frigid. Lightning began appearing in the sky and a bolt struck Frigid, who absorbed it and started to grow. The horns in his head started to grow out, his tail became even longer, and his muscles began to bulge. Then a flash of light came from Frigid and everyone was blinded. When everyone's visions cleared, Frigid completed his transformation. He was now at least four times larger and bulging with muscles. He long tail was waving back and forth.   
"This is not good," said Trunks. Frigid leaped down from his ledge and pointed to Junior's body.   
"Now that I've reached my ultimate power, you will all end up like my brother!"   
"Brother?" Vegeta questioned.   
"Did I spoil the surprise?" Frigid chuckled and continued. " I'm not proud of it, but that weakling was my brother. We both were born with enormous power. Our father left mother to pursue his conquests. He took us away from her. I grew up to follow in my father's footsteps. Junior hated father for separating him from mother. Father felt Junior wasn't cut out to be a conquerer, so he asked me to kill him. I drove him from Planet Freeza to another, but the planet exploded. I learned that father was jealous of both our powers so he set both of us up to die. I was injured, but I survived. With my powers not yet up to par, I was forced to hide on a distant planet. After hearing of my father's demise, I returned home. By that time, mother had taken over the planet. I wanted her to carry on my father's plans with me, but she banished me from my own home. Before I left, I made a deal with some soldiers to help me take over the planet when I fully recover. I came back a few years later, and took what's mine. I was surprised that my weak brother was still alive, but that didn't matter. He and mother didn't have to die, but they insisted on getting in my way. I simply took care of business, and now I will take care of you all."   
"You...monster!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Don't be so melodramatic, Vegeta. It's not becoming of a prince. It'll all be over soon. Before I kill you all, I should arigatou Saiyans for taking care of Freeza for me. The fool! He never knew what real power was. Observe insects! Here's how it's done, Vegeta!" Frigid raised a finger, and a huge explosion blanketed the entire area. After the smoke cleared, the gang were all laid out, but each still alive. "Drat, I held back too much. Oh well, I want to have some fun anyway." Juu and Piccolo were unconscious, but the four Saiyans were trying to get back on their feet. Trunks limped over to her and Piccolo and checked for signs of life.   
"They're still alive, that's good." He looked down to Juu and put a palm on her right cheek. "Juu-chan, if this is indeed the end, I want you to know that I'll always love you." Trunks turned to Frigid and flared up with anger. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta followed suit. The four gathered their remaining strength and flared into Super Saiyans. They all went right for Frigid. He was taking them all on in close-range combat and winning. One by one, Frigid had each Saiyan tasting earth.   
"Fools! Don't you get it yet! You can't win!" Frigid yelled.   
"V-Vegeta," Goku said. "There's only one way we can beat him."   
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking Kakarot, forget it! I'm not fusing with you again!"   
"There isn't any other way Vegeta! Do you want him to finish what Freeza started?!" Vegeta thought again about all the horrible existance under Freeza.   
"Alright! Alright! Let's get this over with!" Goku and Vegeta took their positions.   
"FUUU--SION HA!" Both yelled as they did their dance.   
"Nani ?" Frigid said, confused at the blinding light energy that followed.   
"Hey Trunks, I think they could use a partner." Gohan said.   
"I hear ya', Gohan. Let's do it!" Trunks responded.   
"FUUU--SION HA!" Trunks and Gohan yelled. Another blinding band of light followed.   
"What the hell are they doing?" Frigid wondered. After the lights were gone, Frigid opened his eyes; and now two warriors stood before him. "Who are you insects?!" Both warriors powered up into Super Saiyan.   
"I am Super Gogita!" yelled the first.   
"I am Super Gohanks!" yelled the second. Gogita looked mostly like Goku, except for the fusion outfit. Gohanks looked a lot like Gohan--except for the black and lavender streaky hair before becoming Super Saiyan. The fusions had worked perfectly. 

Part V 

Frigid wasn't quite sure what just happened, but he didn't like it one bit. The fused warriors began powering up even more, Frigid couldn't believe how powerful they were.   
"I don't understand it! Who are these guys and how come their so powerful?!"   
"You're finished Frigid!" yelled Gogita.   
"You will learn the true power of a Super Saiyan!" added Gohanks.   
"IIE! I'm not finished! You're finished!" With that, Frigid flew towards the Saiyans for a head-on attack. The warriors were locked in close range combat. Frigid couldn't believe their speed. They were anticipating most of his punches and kicks and it was now Frigid who was taking a pounding.   
"What's the matter, Frigid?!" teased Gogita.   
"Didn't you say we were just monkeys?!" teased Gohanks. Gogita landed a right and Gohanks and left into Frigid's ribs. The intense pain caused Frigid to let out a great yell. The Saiyans then landed a double uppercut and Frigid went flying upwards. Gogita and Gohanks disappeared using Light Speed. As Frigid was flying upwards, Gogita appears just above him and nailed him in the back--knocking him sideways. Gohanks then appears in front of him and lands a hammer punch, sending Frigid slamming into the ground below. He got back to his feet as quickly as he could, but he was seriously winded.   
"This can't be! I, King Frigid, am the strongest warrior in the universe!"   
"Who's being melodramatic now, Lizard Boy?!" Gogita teased.   
"You think that's funny?! How dare you toy with me!" Frigid yelled. He had completely lost his composure. He stood there growling and cursing for a few more seconds, then he suddenly went calm. A smirk then came on that face.   
"What's that creep up to?" asked Gohanks.   
"Heh, heh, heh, heh, not bad boys. I must say that was impressive, but that was only round one. Time to even the odds!"   
"Nani ?" Gogita and Gohanks spoke together. Frigid was gathering more power. Suddenly, he split into two Frigids. The Saiyans were getting angrier.   
"Cool huh, a little trick I learned while recooperating. Now we'll have twice the fun!" The Frigids took off into the sky and went at it with the Saiyans. It was not looking good for the heroes. Each Frigid was as strong as the original and Gogita's and Gohanks' fusion would end in just a few minutes.   
"This isn't good, Gohanks!" Gogita exclaimed.   
"I know, ours fusions are about to end!" Gohanks responded. The Changelings were keeping them very busy. Suddenly Gogita split back into Goku and Vegeta, and Gohanks soon split back into Gohan and Trunks. The Frigids took advantage sent them each flying into the ground. The Changelings then returned to the ground and reunited.   
"Oh No!" Frigid thought. "I used up a lot of energy doing that. I can't let them fuse again. The hell with it, I just blow the whole freakin' planet up!" The four Saiyans got back up and huddled.   
"We gotta fuse again," Trunks said.   
"Even if we do, that jerk will just split in two again," Vegeta responded.   
"I got a plan," Goku said. "It's never been done before, but I don't see why it shouldn't work."   
"What is it, tou-san ?" Gohan asked. Goku whispered the idea to the others.   
"Kakarot, do you think that will actually work?" Vegeta asked.   
"We may not get the chance! Look!" yelled Goku while pointing to the sky. Frigid was slowly floating upwards with one arm raised up and a giant deathball on the end of his finger.   
"Say goodbye to the Earth, monkeys!" Frigid yelled. He was about to throw it when he was caught off guard with a kick from behind. Frigid was sent flying into a nearby ocean--letting go of the deathball.   
"Take that jerk!" yelled Piccolo. The deathball remained floating in the air until an energy blast knocked it upwards into space where it harmlessly exploded. "Nice job, Juu!"   
"Thanks, Piccolo," she responded. She turned to the Saiyans. "Hey guys, get your attack going before he comes back!"   
"Let's do it, guys!" Goku yelled. Meanwhile Frigid got out the water and quickly flew back to the battlefield.   
"I thought I killed that son-of-a-bitch!" he angrily said. As he returned to the battlefield, a great flash of light blinded him--a second one followed a few seconds later. "If they think that fusion is gonna work again, then they're dumber than I gave them credit for." Frigid opened his eyes and he saw a lone Saiyan before him. "Iie! I can't be! A Double?"   
"That's right Frigid," the Saiyan said. "I am Super Gogitanks!" Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks had each fused into their respective alter-egos, then Gogita and Gohanks did the fusion dance and formed Gogitanks. Gogitanks began to power up and turned Super Saiyan 2. Frigid had fear in his eyes. He knew he used up too much energy before with the Split Form attack earlier. He quickly flew above Gogitanks and raised his arm to form another deathball, but Gogitanks was ready. He waved his arms back and forth in syncronous motions and stopped with his two hands touching at the fingers extended at Frigid.   
"BURNING MANSENKO!" yelled the Super Saiyan. Frigid managed to avoid the blunt of the blast, but his arm holding the small, developing deathball was caught in the blast--both being disintegrated. Frigid screamed in pain while Gogitanks flew up to face him ready for the kill. Frigid could only watch helplessly as the Super Saiyan was forming his blast.   
"Iie, beaten by a Saiyan..." Frigid said to himself.   
"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gogitanks. The blast scored a direct hit on Frigid, and he was disintegrated into nothing. Gogitanks powered out of Super Saiyan 2 and descended to the ground where Piccolo and Juu were awaiting the victor.   
"Gogitanks huh," Piccolo chuckled. "You Saiyans never cease to amaze me."   
"It's finally over," Juu said relieved, then something changed her tone to solemn, "but Junior is gone, poor guy."   
"Not for good," said Gogitanks. "I think it's time to find the Dragonballs again."   
A few days later, the whole gang was gathered on Dende's lookout. Dende called for the dragon and the Dragonballs began to glow. Suddenly, the dragon began to emerge from the center of the balls until it was a long serpent circling the tower several times.   
"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! I WILL GRANT THEE ONE WISH THAT IS WITHIN MY POWER! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" the great Shenlong asked.   
"Could you please restore the life of Freeza, Jr. and his mother?!" Goku asked.   
"HAI!!!" Shenlong responded. "IT SHALL BE DONE!" The dragon's eyes flickered signaling the execution of the wish. Just then, Junior appears in front of everyone alive and well. "YOU WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! MY WORK IS DONE HERE--FAREWELL!" The dragon shot up into the sky and disappeared. The dragonballs shot up into the air and separated. Each of the seven falling to a separate corner of the Earth. Junior felt his chest with his hands and realized not only he was alive again, but was in one piece.   
"What's going on?" he asked. "How come I'm alive again?"   
"Because we all felt that good people like you should have their lives cut short," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. Junior was surprised at Vegeta at first, but then smirked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Vegeta returned the gesture with his own. 

Epilogue 

Trunks' Journal, April 3 

We were once again threatened by evil, but once again we saw our way through it. Before this happened, I didn't think there were any good Changelings out there--then again, until Goku appeared, I guess everyone thought that way about the Saiyans. I still find it hard to believe that Junior is Freeza's son. Junior remained on Earth for a few more days after being wished back to life while Goku was teaching him Instantaneous Movement so he could get home. He hung out with me and Gohan, of course when we weren't with our respective girlfriends; he conversed and meditated with Piccolo; he sparred with Goku and Vegeta; he even did some science stuff with kaa-san . Even with just the few minutes I talked to Freeza, Junior was a complete opposite. Shy and quiet, yet determined--much like I was when I first went to the past. He's loyal and pure-hearted, a pleasure to have known. We were all a little sad when he was ready to leave. He thanked us all for our efforts and we said our goodbyes as he left; tou-san gave him a peace sign to wish him off. Just like tou-san 's past counterpart did to me before I returned home. A month has passed since Junior appeared, and things have finally gotten back to normal, uh...well, as normal as can get with Saiyans, a Namek, and a cyborg around. Juu and I have been getting closer and closer since then. My dad's been nice to her for a change; well...maybe nice is pushing it but he doesn't threaten to kill her anymore. We all had a long week rebuilding, so I planned something special for Juu this weekend. My dad took my mom to this beautiful island a while back, and I now I have a girl to take there. Hear Juu coming now, I'm not gonna keep her waiting.   
"Ready to go, Trunks?" Juu asked. She stood in Trunks' doorway wearing a blue string bikini, matching her eyes, and her golden hair flowed halfway down her back.   
"Yeah, Juu," Trunks replied. He closed his book and picked up his overnight bag off the bed. The couple flew to the island, holding hands the whole way there. They landed on the shore, overlooking the breathtaking sunrise. Trunks noticed Juu was quiet during the flight.   
"What were you thinking about while we were flying, Juu?" Trunks asked.   
"I was just wondering how Junior was doing these past few weeks," she responded.   
"He's a good guy, I'm sure he and his mother are trying to make things better for their people. I was afraid I would lose you that day with Frigid."   
"There was something I wanted to tell you that day, but I lost consciousness before I could."   
"What was that?"   
"I love you too, Murasakige." Trunks gently pulled Juu close and gave her a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued to kiss while the morning waves brushed their feet.   
On Planet Freeza, the weapons factories were shut down. The new king and his mother returned all the resources to the citizens. There were still much rebuilding to do, but the people were happier, warmer, and eating better these days. On the palace balcony, Junior looked over the capital city in approval of the progress. He heard his mother coming to join him from behind.   
"What are you doing, son?" his mother asked.   
"Just watching over the city," Junior responded. "Things have improved greatly in the last few weeks."   
"Our people have hope now--thanks to you, son."   
"Iie kaa-san , I only continuing what you started after tou-san was defeated."   
"That reminded me, do you plan on going back to Earth to visit?"   
"Not until things are OK here. They're a real nice group, kaa-san --especially Vegeta."   
"Oh--I remember him, poor guy. Losing his father and his home planet at such a young age." Junior's mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Arigatou , son."   
"For what, kaa-san ?"   
"For being a good kid, despite your father and brother."   
"Arigatou , kaa-san , for always being by my side and showing me love instead of hate." Junior hugged his mom tightly as the sun shined down on them from the sky. With the dark air pollution, the sun hadn't shined this brightly here in a long time. It was a welcome sight for Junior and his mother, and a welcome site for all their people. 

The End 


End file.
